New girl on the block
by BlackDoveInTheSky55174
Summary: ok, so new girl, freakish attitude and powers. Throw in the teen titans and some stupid fanfic author and you've got my story! read and review its pretty good..: drug references and some cussing. REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't see why I have to go to this dumb school!"

"Because it's the law that's why!"

"Oh, come On mom! We BOTH know im smarter than this! Just let me graduate early.!"

"I cant sweetie! We're a little tight on money right now so could you please act like your IQ isn't huge? I can't afford to send you to college just yet."

Mom looks ashamed and I fall for the guilt trip. I shuffle over, peck her on the cheek, and grab the stupid backpack she bought at Bargain Buys. Grumbling I head for the door and on my was out I call, "Love you mom!"

I know it makes her smile.

I walk out of our shabby apartment and head for the bus to Jump City High. We just recently moved here but I already know loads about the city. For instance, the Teen Titans live here in that big stupid tower. We live more inland so the "super villains" don't come around here much. It's pretty peaceful for the slum part of town.

My mom raised me by herself. I've never met my dad but he definitely gave me some weird traits I know I didn't get from mom…

Anyways, the bus gets here and I look around. Jock section. Geek section. Preps. Plain Janes. Ah, the punks. That'll do I guess. I sit down next to some guy and push my long black and yellow hair out of my face. I pull out my I-pod and start jamming to Helena when I get a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey! Freak!"

I sigh. Typical first day of school, I turn my head to see a glamour queen with her clones.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you should know that as a new girl at jump high it is my duty as a student council member to show you around at the new student groups. But, don't count on it. In fact, I don't even know why freaks like you show up!"

"Neither do I." I mumble under my breath.

She turns away, starts chatting about heart throb Robin boy wonder, and I take that as my cue to put in my earphones again. This was gonna be a LONG day…

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

"La la la.. ..The rest is still unwritten..Oh yeah!"

"Starfire.."

"No one else can feel it for, you only you can let it in.."

"Starfire.."

"No one else can speak the words on your lips!"

"STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes Raven?"

"Keep it down. I am trying to read. Don't you have something else to do?"

"No. Oh! Friend! May we do the meditation together?"

"No."

Apart from Raven actually having an argument for once, it was a lovely regular day in the tower. As it was only 7:30 AM in the morning not much chaos reigned that needed fixing. As every one walked into the main room, the alarm went off.

"Dude! What the heck?! We haven't even had breakfast yet!" protested BB.

"Yeah, man! I wanted to make REAL bacon and eggs!" agreed Cyborg.

"Titans!" Robin shouted. "Trouble, but not the usual. It seems there is an amazing amount of power stored in one container and its being transported. The government did not send any file about nuclear power being moved this month. It looks like this is an illegal operation. But let's be careful, This is very dangerous."

"Ok. Well let's get moving then!" Screeched BB, wanting to get his breakfast as soon as possible.

"Titans, GO!"

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

As I kept listening to my I-pod I didn't notice some gothic girl shove my bus seat "buddy" aside and sit where he was. "Hi, im Lana"

"'Sup?"

"Nothing. Hey, this school is brutal so I would watch your back, oh yeah, and Zach and me will show u around. You can hang with us."

I realize that they're about as similar to me as any one will ever get so I play along.

"Cool. So, You know where I can get-"

"Heroine? Some meth? "

"Uuuhhh…no. Actually I just need to know where all these dumb classes are."

I hand her my schedule and she looks at it. As she reads it aloud the bus shuts up a little and Lana's eyes get all big.

"Speech, Health, Calculus 2? Advanced chemistry? COLLEGE COURSE English AND history?! AND you have LATIN 4!!!!"

I scrunch down in my seat away from total humiliation.

"Geese Lana I think you should yell a little louder, im not sure they heard you!"

"Oh sorry. Well, im not used to genius people."

"Ya, whatever."

"Man"

"What?"

Lana looks at me. "You're like, really pretty."

"Um.."

"No, I mean it! I mean come on! You have pale perfect skin. It's like, snow white! And you have gorgeous hair! I love the colors black with yellow streaks! Plus your really skinny and your lips are blood red. That's cool and..and..WHOA!!!!!"

"Oh no…here it comes."

"YOURS EYES ARE YELLOW!"

"Ya. Big shocker yes I know. And yes there really like that. What's with you? Are you always like that? Do you just randomly tell people how 'beautiful' they are?"

"Yes."

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

"COME ON TITANS LET'S MOVE" Robin yells over his shoulder on the R cycle. Raven and Starfire were flying around buildings searching for this mysterious bomb thing. Cyborg and BB were in the T-car right behind Robin. Every one had their communicators out with the settings on the "tracker". The little red sot on the screen was getting closer by the second and it was sure moving fast.

"What do you think it is man?" asked Cyborg through the communicator.

"I don't know but it looks like it's headed for Jump High!"

"DUDE!" BB yelled through the device. "That is WAY messed up! Bombing a school?!"

"I dunno BB" Cy said to his teammate. "I felt like bombing the school a couple times when I was a student."

"Hmm.You have a point." Said Beast Boy

"GUYS!" Robin called from up front. "It looks like the signal is coming from that schools bus! We have to stop it and search it!"

All the titans moved in and surrounded the bus, which quickly pulled over.

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

As Lana went on about some kind of drug she got from "Home Boy Dude" the bus came to a screeching halt and we all say flashing sirens. Everyone sat up and looked out their windows, except me. I scrunched down in my seat and I already knew who it was. It was those idiotic-

"WHOA!! THE TEEN TITANS!" yelled the nearest jock. The glamour queen and her clones giggled. Geese, their stupid. Even if I didn't know what they got us for, I'd know we shouldn't be giggling. 

Robin and Raven stepped on board and while Robin discussed quietly with the driver (who had gone pale) Raven's eyes turned black and her magic reached out to each student searching their minds one at a time. Finally Robin stepped forward.

"Students! We have information that a powerful container of an extreme amount of energy is on this bus. We need you to get off as quickly and as orderly as possible so we can search you all and the bus." (AN: I know he sounds like a police dude, but come on..)

"Oh, shit." I mumble under my breath. Well if there was any time to escape it would be now. I knew what they had "detected" was my power. All of a sudden I stood as Raven was about to "search" me and I pushed the two titans aside. I jumped off the bus, ran passed 3 stunned titans and started sprinting as fast as I could down the crowded street.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! I got two reviews! Thanks for them people. I'm already running out of ideas so give me ideas of what she should do. Should she join the team? HELP! 

BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER

"Oh my god!" I hear Lana shriek. Well, there goes my shot at friends. Thanks a lot Robin. I try to blend in with the shocked crowd but its kind of hard. Snow colored skin and yellow and black hair is hard to miss.

"Shit shit shit! I knew I should have stayed in London…"

By the time I reach the next block im really out of breath. I hear people on the street cry out and some surprised shouts. Next I hear Robin shout, "FREEZE!"

He probably thinks im a psycho terrorist and my appearance isn't of much help.

WHAM!! I fall to the ground in a heap. _Did I hit a freaking wall?!_ Before I can look up something grabs me by the throat, lifts me off the ground, and holds me in the air. _Ok, so maybe it's not a wall._

"Hello Symone." I hear a voice drawl. I bear my teeth and snarl, "It's Storm!" (A/N: Not the X-men one! Just an OC!)

I notice that everyone has abandoned the street except the teen titans who I can tell are behind me watching.

"Who the hell are you any ways?" I hiss. His grip tightens and I start to cough.

"Well, your new..Friends..Know me as Slade but you should know me otherwise. It was very dangerous for you to come to my city Symone. Very foolish of you."

I begin to feel light headed and I cough harder. "LET HER GO!" Shouts Robin. I had almost forgotten they were there.

"Oh, Robin, you get so worked up over silly things. This girl doesn't matter to you. I think I'll just take her off your hands."

"You will do no such thing!" Starfire cried. "You're killing her!"

Slade seems to realize I'm probably turning blue and drops me. I fall to the ground and start gasping for air. "Another time perhaps." He murmurs and is gone.

"Are you alright?" Starfire runs over and asks. Before I get a chance to reply, I am seized roughly and put into handcuffs. "Yes, even well enough to be arrested!" I say sarcastically. Robin looks at me with disdain and slight curiosity. "Who are you and how do you know Slade? Did he tell you to plant the bomb in the school?"

I roll my eyes. "So presumptuous. I don't even know him. And what bomb? I'm not even carrying any thing."

"Then why did you run?" He asks with a smirk. He checks his tracker. "Plus, it says your carrying an impossible amount of power, which means you must have a container...Wait. Where is it?" He becomes confused by his own data.

"Um.i had to run to the bath room?" uh-oh. I knew I wasn't getting away from this.

Realization dawned on Raven. "You have powers don't you?"

They all look at me with new interest.

_I guess this just isn't my day…_


End file.
